


I’m Kissaphobic

by 0ntario



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Make Out Monday, Minecraft, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, dream not found - Freeform, ff based on music, hedgehog’s dilemma, i literally still don’t know how to use tags tbh 🧍♂️, kissaphobic, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ntario/pseuds/0ntario
Summary: Dream is a man with an incurable, congenital mental illness known as Hedgehog’s Syndrome, or Porcupine Syndrome, in which a person is unable to form strong bonds with people due to an irrational fear of getting heartbroken, barring any exceptions. The condition got its name from its similarities to hedgehogs or porcupines, where if one with the condition gets too emotionally attached to someone, they push them away in fear of hurting them or getting themselves hurt, but if their bond dissolves, one inflicted with the condition will find themself experiencing extreme symptoms including but not limited to depression, loneliness, and paranoia, in most cases becoming fatal.George, a charming and sweet man with the axe to break down Clay’s walls. George was never shy to strike a conversation with Dream, unaware of why he never showed his face, or started their conversations, or why he was so withdrawn and distant for the first couple of months knowing eachother. When Dream starts to warm up to George, he also starts to develop feelings he never wished to develop - that small spark in his heart that just needed a little drop of gasoline to burn brighter than the sun,love.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> please note that this story will contain swearing - if that makes you uncomfortable then I do recommend not reading this :)
> 
> Dream tells the story of how he met George.
> 
> I’m fine with you sharing this to any CCs mentioned UNLESS i say otherwise.
> 
> if any CC mentioned has said they’re uncomfortable with being in fanfics or anything along those lines that applies here, please let me know so i can remove them from the fanfic out of respect :) considering this is an SFW fic i’m not anticipating any issues, but i just thought i’d say this lol
> 
> also this is set at a point in Dream and George’s follow/sub growth where they’re quite small streamers.
> 
> The first person stuff will only be for these types of chapters where it’s a flashback, and there won’t be many of them, so if this weirds you out don’t worry, it weirds me out to write it but it also feels wrong to write it in third person lol

I remember it so vividly.

I remember sitting in a hot car in the middle of August on a roadtrip with Sapnap, my best friend. My only friend at the time.

I remember scrolling through twitch channels and seeing a small streamer playing minecraft with a few viewers. I clicked on it, strangely intrigued by the man with a face cam sat in the top left corner of the screen.

_Dreamwastaken: Hey!_

“Hello Dreamwastaken! Welcome to the stream!” a grin appeared on the man’s face.

The first thing I noticed was his clear British intonation - he definitely stood out from the other streamers I’d watched in the past. I smiled ever so slightly to myself. Sapnap glanced over at me.

”What’re you smiling at, Clay?” he asked. My glance was snatched away from the screen I was so eagerly staring at. I took an earbud out.

”What?” A puzzled look grew on my face.

”What’re you smiling at?” He repeated, in a friendly teasing tone.

“Oh, um, it’s nothing.” I chuckled lowly. “Just found a new twitch streamer I like.”

”Ah. What’s his name?”

”GeorgeNotFound.” I answered. The name rang out in my head for some reason.

“Never heard of him. send me a link to his twitch channel, I’ll check him out. Just out of curiousity, how big of a streamer is he?”

”Around the same size as my own twitch channel.”

“Cool.”

I put my earbud back in and continued watching the stream.

_Dreamwastaken: you’re cool, here’s a sub, also call me Dream it’s a lot easier lol_

_Dreamwastaken subscribed to GeorgeNotFound._

“Hey Dream! Thanks so much for the sub!”

I remember so vividly the way his eyes lit up whenever he saw me send messages in his chat. Suddenly, an hour had passed like it was a minute.

”alright chat, I’m gonna end stream, it’s getting quite late and I’m tired.”

I looked at the time on my phone. it was only 8pm.

_Dreamwastaken: George it’s literally 8pm lol_

“Oh my god, Dream, time zones.” a hearty chuckle emitted from my earbuds. “I live in England. Oh, also Dream, if you have discord feel free to DM me your username and tag so I can add you. I’d love for us to talk more!”

My heart jumped at that, and not in a nice way. A paranoid way.

”Sapnap...” I remember my tone being shaky, concerned. He clearly picked up on that and pulled over to the side of the barren road.

”Mhm? What’s up?”

”George told me he wants to talk to me more.”

”That sounds great! Why’re you so-“ Sapnap stopped as soon as he remembered. “Oh. Well, you never know. You must’ve felt that way about me before we became close.”

”I did, but I don’t know if i’m willing to take that chance again.”

”Take it. And even if it doesn’t work out, you won’t be alone, you’ll have me!”

I had to admit, that did make me feel a bit better.

”Alright, I will.”

Sapnap began driving again, and I navigated my screen to the streamer’s Twitter page. I followed him, and a rush was sent through my body when I saw the notification come up on my screen almost instantly.

_GeorgeNootFound followed you back!_

I dm’ed him my discord username and tag.

_I’ll add you tomorrow morning, i’m tired lol_

_georgenootfound, 8:06pm_

I clutched the white mask with the smiley face on it to my chest, and looked over at Sapnap. “He’s adding me on discord tomorrow.”

”That’s good! That’s a lot of progress for an hour!” Sapnap reassured enthusiastically. “Why tomorrow though? Surely he’s not sleeping this early?”

”He lives in England.”

”I see. Hey, do you wanna start heading back home soon? We’ve been driving for a few hours.”

”Yeah, sure. Patches probably has no clue where I am.” I laughed a bit. “My minecraft dogs probably miss me too.”

”Alright, I’ll turn around when I can. This was fun, we should do this again.”

I nodded, and after a few minutes Sapnap had turned the car around, and it was at that moment I fell asleep.

I remember it so vividly - the gentle rise and fall of George’s chest that i inferred to be his breathing, the sweater collar he clung to so lightly with his right hand, the dim lighting in the room we were sat in, with only a few LED lights and idle monitors and PCs illuminating the room. I knew I was talking, but it felt like an out-of-body experience - I didn’t know how to stop the words from flowing from my lips. I watched the corners of his mouth upturn into a small, understanding smile as he responded. “It’s okay. I’m not going to say I get it because I’m sure I don’t, so all I’m going to say is it’s okay. You don’t have to apologise for something you can’t control, and I’m going to wait for you until you’re ready, okay?”

_‘No. Shit. I didn’t mean to tell him. How do I stop this?’_

His British accent appeased my senses - senses past my hearing.

And it was over. I felt a tap on my shoulder - it was Sapnap. “Clay, we’re here.”

“Right, sorry, I was just... I just had a dream about George.”

”Already?”

”Come in with me, I’ll make coffee and tell you about it.” Sapnap agreed and we went inside. I started to make coffee after feeding Patches, which was soon done. I brought two mugs full of coffee to the table in the dining room, setting one down in front of an empty seat and handing the other to Sapnap. I sat down in the empty seat and took a sip of my coffee, and explained.

”Jesus Christ, Sapnap. For fucks sakes, we were sitting so close i nearly kissed him, Sapnap, but I couldn’t move away. It’s only a matter of time before that happens in another dream. What am I supposed to do then? I can’t afford to be broken, you know how bad this can be for me.”

”Dream.”

”What if he isn’t who he says he is? What if he, he- he’s some sort of criminal? What if-“

”DREAM!”

I turned to see Sapnap stood up with his hands on the table supporting him.

“Check your phone, Dream.”

I did so, and saw a notification from Discord that George had sent me a friend request and a message to go along with it.

_George, Today at 10:30pm_

_Hey Dream! if you wanna vc i’m totally up for that, i cant sleep rn_

“He wants to voice chat.” I mumbled. A shakiness dominated my tone as much as i tried to stop it. “Sapnap, what do I do?”

”This is the moment you’ve been training with me for once a week. It’s about time you get out there, Dream, and I’ll always be here for you if it goes wrong. I’m gonna head home, but let me know how it goes. You know I won’t be asleep until 3 in the morning anyway.”

”You need to get more rest, Sapnap.”

”Okay, like you’re one to talk. You’re not exactly on the high horse here either, Mr. 5 A.M stream.” Sapnap laughed. I laughed with him.

”Alright, I’ll talk to you later Sapnap.” He responded with a nod and left. I took a deep breath and responded.

_Dream, Today at 10:37_

_Sure, just gimme a sec i just got back from my roadtrip._


	2. Star Gazer, Heart Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream and george in a call with eachother for pretty much the entire chapter lol  
> (third person)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m fine with you sharing this to any CCs mentioned unless i say otherwise.
> 
> also worth noting i’m experiencing a whole bunch of writers block right now - i never plan my stories or my chapters because i always end up straying from the plan, meaning that making a plan in the first place is just a waste of time. This is also why they seem all over the place and they may not be as cohesive with the other chapters as i’d like them to be, so sorry about that :’)

Dream accepted the incoming call from George. “Hey, uh, George.”

His voice sent shockwaves through the englishman’s heart.

”Hey Dream.”

A silence involved itself in the call. “So, uhm... do you wanna play minecraft or something?” Dream suggested in a sheepish attempt to shatter the awkwardness growing between them rapidly.

”I don’t know, it’s late, I just wanna talk for a bit. Maybe talk me down to sleep, Dream, that’s what I need.” George stated, too exhausted to notice the slight flirtatious tone he took when he spoke.

”I- Uh, sure, I guess.” Dream chuckled nervously. “I guess I’ll just tell you about myself.”

”Sure, that works.”

”Alright. I’m from Florida, I have a cat named Patches, I really like speedrunning, I like reading Percy Jackson and I guess that’s it.”

”Oh, man, I love Percy Jackson!” George quietly gushed. The rest of the night, Dream and George spoke to eachother about it. Their favourite parts, least favourite parts, you name it. A few hours later, Dream’s statement was met with no response from George.

”George?”

no response.

“George? Hello?”

A light snore was audible through Dream’s speakers. He smiled softly and ended the call, not wanting to stay on for fear of seeming creepy. He turned off his PC and monitor and went to sleep.

The next morning, Dream woke up to a bunch of spam texts from Sapnap.

_Dream_

_Dream_

_Clay_

_Dream_

_Dream_

_Dream_

_Dream_

_how’d it go with george_

_Dre_

_Dream_

_sapnap, today, 10:08_

Dream sighed and dialled Sapnap’s number.

”DREAM!” Sapnap yelled through the phone. Dream immediately pulled the phone away from his ear.

”Christ, Sapnap. Chill out.”

”I won’t be able to until you tell me how it went, Clay!”

“It was alright. A little awkward until we discovered our shared love for-“

”EACHOTHER?”

”Shut up.” Dream laughed, a bit flustered by Sapnap’s comment. “Percy Jackson.”

”On second thought, that... That makes more sense.” Sapnap responded in a sheepish tone. “So, tell me everything. Spare no detail.”

”It really wasn’t that interesting. We got on call, told eachother a bit about ourselves, George said he wanted me to talk him down to sleep and that’s what I did.”

Dream was met with stunned silence.

”Sapnap?”

”Okay, and what happened after? Did you stay on call?” Sapnap questioned eagerly, as if he was interviewing his favourite celebrity.

”No, wouldn’t that be creepy?”

”I have a lot to teach you, I guess.” Sapnap shrugged. “No, it’s not creepy. Well, it depends on the person, actually.”

Dream hummed in affirmative response and went to his computer. He saw a message from George;

_you didn’t stay on call last night? ;-;_

_Georgenotfound, 5:47_

Dream typed out his response, forgetting he was still on call with Sapnap.

_I didn’t want you to think i was creepy or anything lol_

_Dream, 12:39_

“Wow, that must be George you’re talking to with the way you’re typing.” Sapnap teased with a light chuckle.

”Oh, shut up.” Dream responded blankly, then realised how he came across. “Sorry, i’m a little preoccupied.” He admitted with humility.

”It’s alright, I know you didn’t mean it like that. I understand these things are hard for you.” Sapnap reassured.

”Alright, I’m gonna go and uh, make breakfast.”

”Aw, that’s adorable. Alright Dream, go and flirt with George.” Sapnap laughed, and ended the call before Dream could retort a defensive yet untruthful response. Dream shook his head with a small laugh and went into the kitchen. He fed Patches and made pancakes for himself. Dream checked his phone.

_Nah, it’s fine. When can you call again? Maybe we could play minecraft, or just talk. I like your voice._

_Georgenotfound, 12:42_

As much as Dream was nervous, he couldn’t help but feel excited.

_in a bit i’m eating_

_Dream, 12:42_

Half an hour passed and Dream was upstairs in his room, sitting at his monitor. He had his mouse hovering over the voice call button for the past fifteen minutes, until he saw movement on his screen. George had messaged.

_Could we video call? i’m curious to see what you look like_

_Georgenotfound, 13:15_

“Shit.” Dream whispered quietly to himself. “Um....

_Maybe another day, i’m not feeling like it today, let’s just voice call_

_Dream, 13:20_

_Alright, no worries!_

_Georgenotfound, 13:20_

Dream jumped at the sound of the voice call tone. He adjusted himself and answered the call.

“Hey!”

Dream allowed for George’s voice to take him away for a second before responding.

”Hey, George.” Dream responded. “So, Minecraft?”

"Yeah, what should we do? Maybe bedwars?"

"Nah, I'm still sleepy, lets just chill on my server, I'll send you the IP." Dream responded and messaged George a string of numbers, the IP to his server. A light gasp escaped George's lips when he joined the world. "What's up?" Dream chuckled, his voice still gruff from sleep.

"This is just the server my friend Alex is on."

"Quackity? It looks like we have some mutual friends then." Dream smiled a bit to himself and joined the game. He helped George get started with his own house.

"So, tell me Dream..." George started, his tone rising as he mentioned the other's name. "What do you look like?" Dream's hands shook but he responded with the same amount of calm he had before - a skill he'd developed over the years.

"Well, I've got dirty blond hair. Green eyes. I don't know, there's not much to tell." He laughed.

"You know what they say. Where there's not much to tell, there's a lot more to see."

Dream's breath caught in his throat. His hand wrapped around his phone and as he went to pick it up to text Sapnap for help, he decided that he could do this on his own - or at least try.

"Dream?-" George was cut off by a confident tone that surprised even Dream himself;

"So you think there's more to see, George? What exactly do you mean by 'more?'"

Dream's statement was met with stunned silence that lasted a few moments.

"Dream!" George yelled and made Dream laugh.

"Oh, please, I can _hear_ you blushing." He remarked. "You sure are a wake-up call, George. I'm more wide awake than ever." He didn't know where these lines were coming from but they just seemed right

"Shut up!" George retorted lightheartedly.

"Alright George, I'll be right back, hold on." Dream said and opened discord to mute himself. He called Sapnap and paced around his room in anticipation. "Sapnap! You won't believe this, I just flirted with George and I-"

"WHAT?"


End file.
